pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from Lavender Town
Taken from a Tumblr account that I found <---Element02 mammamakara I'm not gonna sleep tonight. Originally I was gonna go to sleep, but then I realized I promised to get on Skype with someone. So I ended up getting on and later playing this creepypasta game after he told me about it, and holy shit, I didn’t expect to get creeped out at all. I was so f****ng wrong. I had a past experience deal with the whole Lavender Town beta thing (choose to believe it or not, makes no difference to me), so you could say I have a bit of a bad background with it? Either way, I still loved Lavender Town - especially its music. As in, the original track (not the beta) from Red and Blue. I started playing the game, and at first I was a little alarmed hearing the beta track in it (sent off a signal in my brain saying to “get the hell off of this game and never play it again”, but nope). Also, for some reason they mixed in another extra tone to the beta track. Normally I’d be fine with L. Town’s music, if anything I enjoy it, but it became highly unnerving and made me very jumpy. To try and add some humor instead of sitting there getting progressively more creeped out, I read all the people’s messages in the weirdest voices possible (also at one point I walked into the Pokemon center where there was only one man, and the only thing he said was “I have a terminal illness”. I shouldn’tve found it so funny but that was just the most random thing ever sowhynot). It worked to some extent, but the game still managed to get to me. I was still on Skype, and at one point the person I was talking to went silent for a minute, and when he spoke up, I screamed - even though he was just regularly talking and not trying to scare me. I got stuck and asked him how I was supposedly able to “escape”, and he told me to hit the escape button. I wish I never had. The game went full screen, the music intensified and became distorted, the game itself became a bit distorted and odd, and constantly there were pictures of a bloody Marowak, Ghosts, and other images flashing by. He told me that to close it from there to just hit escape again, but it wouldn’t close. I tried using task manager, but that failed me too. I couldn’t continue, I was ready to flip my shit and slam the laptop shut. I ended up holding the power button down to force my laptop to shut down, and when I started it back up, I deleted the game’s file and then permanantly deleted it from the recycle bin too. I keep seeing figures out of the corner of my eye and my paranoia is on overdrive right now. I’m shaking and really want nothing but to hide under my blanket until sunrise. I shouldn’tve been affected like this but holy jesus screaming fuck I think I just scarred myself. Nope, nope, nope. Gonna go see if any of my friends are online because I can’t stand being alone right now when I’m ready to flip the fuck out (ended up having to get off Skype) #pr Category:Creepypasta Category:Rom Category:Lavender Town Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Horror